The present invention relates to an anti-microorganism terpenic composition and to the use thereof, in particular against HIV.
Terpenes, and in particular camphor and its derivatives, have been widely used in medicine and they were reputed to be active against all illnesses. Camphor was generally used by local external application as an antiseptic or an anesthetic. Camphor is also used internally as a cardiotonic. However, it is barely water-soluble, which limits its use.
Camphor is generally obtained from the alpha-pinene contained in oil of turpentine, which is obtained from the resinous sap that flows from maritime pine. Thus, alpha-pinene is converted to camphor while going through various intermediates, and in particular bornyl chloride, camphene and the organic ester of isoborneol.
Moreover, camphor substitution derivatives combined with mercury have also been widely used in the past as diuretics.
However, given their low water-solubility, the use of terpenes, and in particular derivatives of camphor or its synthetic intermediates, remains limited in human and animal medicine.
In addition, a certain number of its derivatives are found to be cytotoxic, and in particular the ketone derivatives.
However, terpene chemistry has been around for a long time and is now well known and, consequently, the costs for obtaining these biologically active molecules with therapeutic virtues are relatively low.
Thus, one problem which arises and which the present invention intends to solve is that of providing a terpenic composition that can be used as an anti-microorganism agent and that can easily be administered to humans. Another objective is to provide a terpenic composition for which the effectiveness of the active ingredient is improved.